There will be no White Flag above my door
by LalaInDeKitchen
Summary: It is a song fic based on Dido's White flag. Please Review. This is my First song fiction so please read and reivew! Thanks. COMPLETE.


Hey, this is a short Song Fiction about Tamara and her love Will turner. I will update my others but this was keeping from it so enjoy this song fiction! If you want Will with Elizabeth please don't read. This is a Mary-sue so if you flame whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTC or anyone you recognize.

_**White Flag. **_

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? _

Tamara snuck onto the enemy ship: The Blue Crystal. Her Love William was there and she was going to attempt to save him, even if it meant giving her own life. She quietly swung on a rope into the ship and crouched down. She peeked around the corner and saw the captain: Gage. He was a fearsome Pirate and would do anything to get what he wanted. He loved to see people in pain and he would torture them for the fun of it. He hated Women and only used them for sex or to be his slave and if they didn't do as he wanted they were either killed or beaten. Her and William Turner were friends since childhood but she had been a trouble maker always stealing. She was now in love with William and little did she know he was. She snuck past them and went down to the brig to see him sitting in a cold dark cell.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were _

He looked up and saw Tamara and stood up in pain he had been shot in the stomach but with medical treatment he would be fine.

"Sit, I'm going to try and get you out of here." She said looking at him through the bars. He was in pain but he stilled looked as handsome as ever.

"How? We won't get past them." He asked whispering.

"I'm not sure...I may have to get you out of the cell and then create a diversion." Will's eyes got big.

"You could die!"

"So be it then....I love you." She said looking down. He was surprised not only that she loved him but that she would give her life for him.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

"I love you too. But don't risk your life for me." He said coming up to the bars and looking at her.

"It might work, now let me...see here...dumb arse's! Left the key here." She said shaking her head. Tamara wasn't a normal girl of her time, she was a tomboy she hated dresses she didn't always act like a girl but that was from being an orphan and fending for herself. She had learned that money was not everything and you could be just as happy without it. And she was, she would travel from place to place. From England to France. Sneaking on ships, or finding small jobs to pay for it. She loved having her freedom she didn't want to stay in one place. And that was what Will liked about her she was a free spirt and would give the shirt off her back for you and in this case her life.

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that makes sense _

Tamara unlocked it and smiled at him as he got out he was still able to walk. He leaned down and kissed her she kissed him back and smiled.

"Please be CAREFUL. I don't know what I would do if you died."

"Will, it's the only way...let's hope it works."

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

He grabbed her and looked at her and kissed her again. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her. He had finally found someone he loved and now there was a chance she could die. He started to chock up but kept the tears back it wasn't manly in his eyes to cry but he had known her since childhood and now he loved her and she was going to give her life for him, he couldn't get that...even though he would do the same for her.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on....  
_

She told him she loved him and ran up and yelled.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" She said waving her hands around, the plan was she would distract them and Will would run for it. They all looked over and she took off around the ship wile Will made a run for it, Will made it across and Jack helped him up. She ran around and was almost to the rope when Gage caught her and put a gun to her head.

"You let my prisoner escape." He said angrily driving it into her head.

"He didn't deserve to be there." She said calmly.

"Wench." He said throwing her down and raping her in front of the whole crew she fought back for all it was worth. Will tried to come back but Jack held him back Will let tears fall down his cheeks as he saw her cry and scream. The crew all laughed as she was raped.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

"GET UP!" Gage ordered. Tamara got up and looked at him as Gage lifted his gun and he forehead and pulled the trigger, she died instantly. Before he did she looked at Will as they mouthed: 'I love you'

"Throw her overboard! She's shark food." Gage commanded. The crew grabbed her and threw her over. Will stood there as the sailed off Jack giving him is apologies.

"You just let them kill her!"

"Mr. Turner there was nothing I could do." Jack replied.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

That night Will sat in his cabin crying at the loss and what he had witnessed today. He felt like he could have done something, he could still hear her laughter...how her eyes had that mischievous glint. Her smile and how she could light up a room with her personality.

Flash-back:

"Why do you want to travel Tamara?" Young Will Turner asks.

"I like not knowing where I'll be the next day or next week. I like the freedom. My foster Mother taught me to live life as if it was you're last day. I've been around and I've met interesting people I wouldn't want to give that up. I've made friends." She said smiling.

"It's sounds great. It would be fun."

"It is, come with me sometime...after all we have all the time in the world." She said looking at him.

"Yes I would love to. We do have all the time in the World."

End of Flash-back.

Will kept hearing: "We have all the time in the world." They didn't now. They didn't get the chance to do all the things they had wanted. Will went over to his desk and pulled out a pistol.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Jack ran into Will's cabin when he heard a shot, when he walked in he say Will laying on the floor dead. Jack knelt down and let a tear slip down his cheek.

"May Tamara and Will rest in peace." He said solemnly.

Heaven...

Will And Tamra were now seen in heaven as angels sitting together holding hands and Tamara laying her head on his shoulder. They were has white has could be. Both smiling, they were finally together...for all eternity.

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_Heaven is all that I need and I found it there in you're heart,_

_It isn't t hard to see we're in heaven._

THE END!

A/N: That was my first Song/Fiction. So, I hope you like! Please review!

-The Fresh Princess.


End file.
